my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Toivo
Uncle Kesseli (possibly Toivo Kesseli) is the player's uncle. He is a fat man (presumed to be in his 40s, maybe early 50s), with glasses, mustache, and an orange GIFU hat. Uncle Kesseli is also a heavy smoker, and coughs a lot. He is also highly likely to suffer from alcoholism. He is found either inside his house in Kesselinperä or sitting outside. Uncle Kesseli is implied to have held at least two jobs, as shown by his ownership of the Hayosiko van, which bear liveries indicating its use for contractual carpentry, and the Gifu pump truck, which is used to pump sewage from septic tanks around Peräjärvi in Alivieska. Borrowing vehicles The player's first interactions with Uncle Kesseli involve the ability to borrow his Hayosiko van. In the beginning, the player is told via his parents' note that Uncle Kesseli's "blue van" can be loaned to the player to run errands. To trigger the van's appearance, the player must first install at least one of three parts on the Satsuma: the driver seat, the engine block or both trail arms. An internal timer then counts down real-time for anywhere between 30 minutes to 1.5 hours (as defined by the "UncleTime" variable, which is designated a random value between 0 to 3000 seconds upon starting a new save), after which Uncle Kesseli is visually indicated to be at home with his van spawning in front of his house, which is visible from the windows of the kitchen or living room in the player's house. The player can then repeatedly knock on the door of the uncle's house until he answers, confirms that the van could be loaned and lends the player the van's key. Once borrowed, the van can only be temporarily used, as the van eventually despawns (if the player sleeps or distances themselves too far from the van) if the player does not already personally return the van to the uncle. As the player now has the key at all times, the player may take the van again whenever it respawns in front of the house without needing to knock on the uncle's house door; knocking on the door will prompt him to open the door, speechless, before closing the door. After a further period of time, the player may find Uncle Kesseli lounging, shirtless, outside his house in the day, and may join him for a drink and a talk. Eventually Uncle Kesseli will indicate, with little regret or disappointment, that his driver's license was revoked for being caught speeding, losing his ability to drive his van and his Gifu pump truck to earn a living. The uncle will then offer the pump truck's key, which is left hanging on the key rack in his house's entrance hallway, for the player to perform septic tank jobs for extra income. Once the key is taken, the player has driving privileges for the truck, which has been parked at the waste processing plant since the start. While the van is not mentioned in the conversation and is not present at Uncle Kesseli's house, the player could also permanently acquire the van by locating it by a vacant store adjoining the Lindell inspection shop; the van can also be taken from that location slightly earlier before the player learns of the uncle's loss of his driver's license. Players are strongly advised not to fill the Hayosiko with fuel oil until after Uncle Kesseli loses his driver's license, as he will call the player on the telephone about receiving a far larger fine from the police and being forced to sell the Gifu to pay for it, locking the player out from using the truck indefinitely (although a bug may sometimes permit its continued use). The same risk applies to filling the Gifu with fuel oil using the diesel canister. Location ]] Besides being inside his home, Uncle Kesseli may be found outside sitting on a lawn chair shirtless with a case of beer. Like Sirkka, he will not sit outside when the sky is overcast or raining, and the player can sit next to him and converse. Uncle Kesseli has a bad reputation with players for not spawning at home for days or even weeks on end. Sometimes, his van might be at the sewage facility without any fuel. Other times, he's nowhere to be found. Keep in mind that his spawn is randomized and that he has his own timer on when he'll spawn. Uncle Kesseli can also be occasionally found passed out and drunk at Pub Nappo at night. Trivia * According to the fridge note, Uncle Kesseli is the player's mother's brother ("eno" in Finnish). * As stated by Sirkka, Uncle Kesseli has issues with alcohol and goes missing for long times when he drinks. This may be the reason why he is not easy to find at home. * In his conversation about his loss of his driver's license, Uncle Kesseli reveals that he has been engaged in income tax evasion despite holding two jobs, and relishes in no longer needing to work due to his "government imposed unemployment". * Sometimes, after he sells the truck, Uncle will still give the player the keys and it will still be drivable. * Uncle Kesseli is the only character in the game who has animated mouth movements. (for coughing) * When he sits outside to tell you he lost his licence, he has a beer case on his table. You can drink it in front of him. Category:People